dragon_ball_and_naruto_universe_collidefandomcom-20200215-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; literally meaning "Broli"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Dragon Ball series. He is a pure, full-blooded member of the Saiyan race, and a Super Saiyan, like Goku and Vegeta, however, Broly appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans, a demonic warrior who appears every thousand years. Because of his extreme power, he was stranded on the planet Vampa by King Vegeta III, where he was raised by his father until rescued years later by the Frieza Force. He briefly served as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he went working for the Frieza Force while used as a weapon to his father, Paragus, to get his revenge on Vegeta for isolating them on a distant planet by owning even more talent than King Vegeta's son. "I was so sure my strength was getting close to its peak, and then this guy showed up and was so much stronger than me. And he's a Saiyan, just like I am. He's probably even stronger than Beerus. Oh, Beerus is a God of Destruction, by the way. It'd be a shame to see someone so incredible die on this planet... Then who would I train against?" :—Goku befriending Broly. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steven Blum (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Brina Palencia (English), Yoshiko Morishita (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Vii Zedek (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Guadalupe Leal (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Broly possesses black eyes, jet-black hair that never grows in length, and a Saiyan tail. The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a standard Saiyan armor, letting his tail hang out. It had a full body model with a dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. Current As an adult, Broly is very tall with a more muscular while having noticeably darker skin. Broly's hairstyle is also different. While spikey and reaching his upper back the same, Broly's hair is more overgrown. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is his most notable feature. His facial expression also appears sterner. He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck. By adulthood, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, presumably taken from Beets' corpse when he came to adulthood. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist, hiding/covering his Saiyan tail, and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of an old friend in memory of him) and blue wristbands. When joining the Frieza Force, he was given the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple tights, and black armbands with white ridges. Initially, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt as he found the armor too small, but was later given a black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 230 cm (7'7"; Base form), 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "It's not right for you to say bad things about him. He is my dad." :—Broly refusing to speak ill of his father with Cheelai and Lemo. Broly has a more sane personality due to his relatively-less tragic background. Due to his upbringing on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills or manners. His limited education has left him somewhat naïve to normal society, showing a noticeable fascination with the various comforts and advances it has to offer, particularly eating better quality food. While his social skills aren't well-developed, Broly's intuition is quite acute. He's able to sense when someone is agitating a comrade and visibly reflects their anger, as seen when he defended Cheelai from a sleazy soldier and when Paragus saw Vegeta, Broly's rage boiled over. As noted by many, for all Broly's unprecedented talent for battle and sheer power, he is a peaceful man who does not desire to fight except for people he cares about or when his Saiyan blood is fully aroused. Rather, Broly is by nature is very soft-hearted, friendly, and sentimental, as he greatly values any and all companionships he experiences, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. He is quite friendly once his trust is earned. Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier. He also is appreciative of others' kindness, giving Goku a warm smile after the fellow Saiyan offered to teach him to fight and to visit often, sparking a friendly rivalry. As his father was the only companion he had in all this time, he developed an "undying loyalty" and love towards his father despite the harsh training he put Broly through. Some of this however may stem from emotional scarring, as he was horrified at the very notion of his father disciplining him with his electric collar. Despite being pointed out by Cheelai and Lemo that his father probably only saw him as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta, Broly nevertheless still cared deeply for Paragus and refused to speak ill about him. This is further evidence as the sight of Paragus' corpse made him explode in grief and rage, transforming him into a Super Saiyan, with Frieza also implying that Broly might have accidentally killed Paragus via a stray ki blast, factoring into his grief. This is a key difference between him and his counterpart. Broly truly cared for his father. However, after recovering from his rage at his father's death, Broly appeared to be much more relaxed. At the same time, for all of Broly's genuine gentleness, however, Broly has a vicious side to him. As his emotions are directly connected to his power, when he exerts himself enough or is provoked, he enters a berserker state. However, Broly becomes more of a feral beast with little rationality. As Broly taps into and goes deeper into his power, his sanity starts to fray and he starts to have trouble comprehending instructions from his father along with progressively becoming more violent. When he reaches Super Saiyan due to the death of Paragus, his mindset boils down to "kill everything that moves". For instance, during his battle with Goku and Vegeta, when the two of them flew by Frieza and quickly zipped away, Broly forgot all about trying to kill the two Saiyans and instead began beating Frieza to death, despite the tyrant ostensibly being Broly's own ally, then targeted Whis, a mere spectator, once he was finished with Frieza. He became so mentally unstable that the only known way to non-fatally subdue him is to invoke the fear of death. It is suggested by Goku that Broly can in fact control himself if he receives the proper training. Broly did retain a small amount of rationality in his madness, since it is implied that he let Frieza be after beating him for an entire hour simply because the latter no longer had any fight left in him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ba * Cheelai * Lemo Family * Paragus (father) Neutral * Bardock * Gogeta ** Goku ** Vegeta * Gohan * Gotenks ** Goten ** Trunks * Piccolo * Videl * Tien * Yamcha * Whis Rivals * Beerus (theory) Enemies * King Vegeta III * Frieza Force ** Frieza Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own ki into it. * Dashing Punch - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. * Eraser Cannon - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. ** Double Eraser Cannon - First, Broly charges two Eraser Cannons, one in each of his hands. Then, he swings his hands forward as he fires the energy spheres one by one at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. It is also implied in a flashback that this attack was potent enough to completely obliterate a planet. ** Wrathful Charge - Broly charges at his opponent and hits them with a point-blank Eraser Cannon from the chest. ** Trap Shooter - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. ** Eraser Shot Volley – First, Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ** Blaster Meteor – First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. ** Eraser Blow – Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, blasts the opponent away. The screen turns dark after the attack for dramatic effect. ** Omega Blaster – Broly launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. However, this also gives indication to the technique's weakness. Without a steady supply of ki blasts, the Omega Blaster will shrink and weaken in power. *** Gigantic Eraser - A powered down variant of the Omega Blaster. ** Planet Geyser – When the energy blast hits the ground, it explodes and creates a giant geyser-like blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air, inflicting massive damage and capable of causing massive collateral damage to the surrounding area. * Lariat – Broly proceeds to rush at the enemy at high speed and then grab his opponent by the neck just as they turn around, slamming him/her into a wall with enough force to leave a massive crater upon impact. He then continues forcing the opponent through the crater and simultaneously strangling them, before eventually releasing them and letting them fall to the ground upon the enemy losing consciousness. * Eraser Blow - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. * Blaster Meteor - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Breath - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. * Saiyan Blaster - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. * Planet Crusher - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Full Power Energy Wave - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Powered Shell – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Gigantic Omegastorm - First, Broly charges a green ball of ki in front of him. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. * Gigantic Cluster - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Catastrophe - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. * Meteor Crash - Broly's super move in Dokkan Battle. * Revenge Order - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. * Gigantic Strike - Full Power Broly: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Kakarot! – Broly becomes enraged and with that rage, his strength rises. * Gigantic Slam – Broly charges a green energy shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Spike – Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Buster – Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Press – He rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow aura around) as a weapon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Seismic Power – After transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly powers up to such a degree that his screams and laughter cause an earthquake as well as a thunderstorm to appear. * Super Explosive Wave – The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. * Revenge Demon – First, Broly attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Dashing Punch – Upon assuming a semi-crucified pose while levitating, also utilizing either an aura or his energy shield, Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. When in Legendary Super Saiyan Form, he simply rushes at the opponent and proceeds to punch him. ** Gigantic Throw – Broly grabs his opponent and vertically throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Telekinesis – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * Torture Hold – Broly grabs his opponent, then places them atop his head with each hand grabbing his opponent's head and legs, respectively. He then constantly bends the opponent's body over his head until they presumably either give up or die. * Wild Sense – The user dodges an attack by moving swiftly and counter-attacks the opponent with a punch or a kick sending them down to the ground or into the air. * Gigantic Hammer – First, Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to smash them across the ground. Finally, Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ** Grab - The first part of Broly's Gigantic Hammer. It is Broly's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Planet Crusher – In Super Tenkaichi Budokai, Broly in his Broly God form is shown using this attack, but is defeated by Goku's God Kamehameha before launching it. * Hovercraft Punch – Broly rushes directly at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. Used in Taiketsu. * Full Power Energy Wave – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * High Speed Rush – Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Budokai Tenkaichi 1. * Delta Combination – A rush attack used in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Saiyan Soul – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. * Tornado creation – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. * Explosive Wave – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Heavy Finish - Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan against Super Saiyan Goku rather late during in their battle in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Gigantic Omega – A yellowish green energy wave that is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Full Charge Gigantic Omega – A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Broly. * Gigantic Destruction – Super Saiyan 4 Broly's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Super Gigantic Cannon – A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. It is the ultimate attack of Golden Great Ape Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Gigantic Genocide (ギガンティックジェノサイド|}} - The ultimate attack of Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Ultra Spirit Sphere – A special ability used by Broly (in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms) in Dragon Ball Heroes. It puts Broly into sparking mode and quadruples his power. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. * Gigantic Lariat – A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in Zenkai Battle. * Baked Sphere – A dark explosive wave utilized in Xenoverse. * Body Change Block - Nullifies Body Change. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Mad Warrior - Lower HP = Stronger Melee Ki. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusion. * Super Tough - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Great Ape Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Beast Cannon - An energy wave Great Ape Broly fires from his mouth. One of Great Ape Broly's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Skills Feats Strength level * Can blow up planets with a single Ki attack. * Strong enough to take on several Super Saiyans at once. * Destroyed the entirety of South Galaxy. Speed * Able to dodge punches and kicks from Piccolo and a Super Saiyan Goku at the same time. Durability Skill * Able to hold his own against three Super Saiyans at once easily. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. Differently from the usual, Broly's fur is green rather than gold, he also possesses his Legendary Super Saiyan hair. In this form he is referred to as "Great Ape Broly (大猿ブロリー, Ōzaru Burorī)". Wrath State :Main article: Wrath State Broly possesses a Wrath State (怒|いか}}り, Ikari no Jōtai; literally meaning "Wrath State") form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan C-type Broly first obtained this form after seeing is father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). Broly is known as Super Broly (超ブロリー, Chou Burorī; lit. "Super Broli") while in this state. In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters. His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly is capable of using a final form version of the Super Saiyan 2 form, which is shown to be its own evolutionary version of the standard form, though it remains berserk unlike Kale's version. The form's appearance looks similar to a Legendary Super Saiyan except his hair gets slightly sharper. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly achieves the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. The look of this form is much like Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has great muscle mass, eyes which lack pupils and a dark greenish hair color. Broly's form is referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 in one of the early trailers for Raging Blast, in which Goku exclaims "Super Saiyan 3 Broly" (Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri!) (which translates to "Legendary Super Saiyan 3!"). However, he is simply referred to as "Super Saiyan 3 Broly" within the future appearances. Broly God :Main article: Broly God In Super Tenkaichi Budokai, Broly appears as "Broly God" and with his new godly form faces off against Super Saiyan Blue Goku but is ultimately defeated by God Fusion Goku. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Broly is able to transform into the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, Super Saiyan 4 Broly's appearance is always accompanied by a storm of lightning and rain. Super Saiyan 4 Full Power :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Full Power The scar on his chest is a result of his childhood injury and in this state his veins are much more prominent, which represents how he is stronger and angrier than before. Weaknesses Equipment * Attack Ball - A spaceship used for interstellar travel. * Broly Control Mechanism - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. * Capsule House - A type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsule. * Senzu Beans - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Broly was born around the same time as Prince Vegeta IV. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of the latter's death. A jealous/paranoid King Vegeta III feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta, so he gave the order for Broly to be sent away to a frontier planet. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to give the child a chance, attesting that his son could be an extremely valuable asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to tortured punishment before restraining him and sent with Broly to Vampa. Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Dragon Ball Super: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Broly Wikipedia * Broly Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the literal vegetable broccoli, which is even referenced in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when a drunk Master Roshi calls him "Broccoli". * Broly is shown to be Vegeta's age in the movie, making him slightly older than Goku. * In Xenoverse 2, Broly is given lines in his Super Saiyan (Full Power) form, despite only shouting and grunting during his fight with Gogeta. * Perhaps done intentionally, Broly has a more dark themed savage appearance, which is ironic considering Broly is soft-hearted and gentle. * Like Kale, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, though the power and potential the form gives him is immensely greater than her. Category:Characters